


Solus bal trikar

by onepageatatime715



Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mando'a, Mentioned CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: Rex had meant what he said to his vod’ika – he understood why she had walked away from the Jedi Order. He would always support her choice – would go so far to defend it, if needed. That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to watch Ahsoka walk away. Her absence was evident in every corner of his life – her unused bunk in the barracks, the empty space beside Skywalker during their morning briefing, the private training salle session that he went about alone now.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka & The 501st Legion [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880239
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Solus bal trikar

**Author's Note:**

> Solus - Alone  
> Trikar - Sad
> 
> This fic takes place after Chapter 15 of Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman. It can be read separately or as an epilogue (though I personally do recommend reading Burc'ya vaal burk'yc, burc'ya veman first). Heavy with angst and sadness, along with a touch of comfort and kissing. 
> 
> Spoiler warning for Season 5 of The Clone Wars - specifically The Fugitive Arc (S05E17 - S05E20).

_Rex was waiting, leaning casually against the wall beside the main entry to the 501 st’s barracks on Coruscant, when Ahsoka appeared. She looked awful – haggard, tired, face lined with tear tracks, her arms wrapped around her as if she could keep herself from falling apart. No new tears – he suspected that she had cried herself dry on her walk here, judging by the heartbreak still written in every line of her body._

_Rex didn’t hesitate to pull her into his arms, crushing her in the warmth of his embrace. She didn’t hug him back – merely leaned into the embrace. Rex held her against his body, holding her together until she could do it herself._

_It could have been minutes – could have been hours – but eventually Ahsoka pulled away. Not enough to leave his arms, but enough to look up at her ori’vod. She didn’t have to voice the question that Rex saw in her eyes._

_“Anakin commed me,” Rex explained. “He seemed to think that you may come here, after…”_

_Rex trailed off, unsure how to broach the topic of what Anakin had shared with him. Afraid that his words would be true. Afraid that they wouldn’t be. His vod’ika deserved better that the Jedi Order had ever given her, but he couldn’t fathom the day when she wasn’t a part of their lives. A part of his life._

_“I left the Jedi Order,” Ahsoka said softly. “The Council didn’t trust me, so how can I trust them? How can I put my faith in people who have no faith in me?”_

_Rex smiled sadly at his vod’ika, his heart hurting for her._

_“You know my thoughts on the Jedi Council, vod’ika,” Rex said softly. They had spoken of it, on quiet nights and duty shifts. More often, since the Rako Hardeen incident. Of tradition, and rules. Of choices, and mistakes._

_“Barriss was wrong about a lot of things. She shouldn't have killed anyone, and she definitely shouldn't have framed me for it, but –” Ahsoka trailed off, her voice tired._

_Rex wondered how long it had been since she had slept._

_“She had a point about the Republic and the Jedi. The Jedi Order – there is something wrong with them. This war – no one is considering its wider effects, no one is listening when they ought to,” Ahsoka continued. “The Jedi were never meant to be soldiers. We – they have lost their way, and I fear the consequences.”_

_“I’m not going to tell you that you’re making a mistake,” Rex replied evenly. “Or try to convince you to stay. I know that you have to sort this out on your own, and I’ll always respect that. So will the vod’e.”_

~~~

Rex had meant what he said to his _vod’ika_ – he understood why she had walked away from the Jedi Order. He would always support her choice – would go so far to defend it, if needed.

That didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to watch her walk away.

Her absence was evident in every corner of his life – her unused bunk in the barracks, the empty space beside Skywalker during their morning briefing, the private training salle session that he went about alone.

A knock on the door of his private quarters – quarters he had used more frequently in recent days – drew him out of his reverie.

“Let me in,” came the familiar voice of the Marshal Commander. “I am not above using my override code.”

Rex stood with a sigh, stretching out sore muscles before making his way to the door, punching the button to open the door with slightly more force than strictly necessary. The durasteel hissed open immediately, revealing Commander Cody. He was still in full armour, minus his helmet – which he had upside down against his hip.

“What do you need,” Rex intoned flatly. He’d barely seen Cody since all of this began. First, the bombing investigation, then the frantic hunt for Ahsoka through Coruscant, ending with her arrest, trial, and subsequent departure from the Jedi Order. He didn’t blame Cody – or any of his other _ori’vod’e –_ for their absence or their actions.

Except for Fox, maybe.

_“The suspect has killed three clones,” Fox’s voice rang out of the com on Rex’s wrist. “Shoot to kill.”_

Yeah, he was definitely pissed at Fox.

“Can I come in?” Cody asked, tipping his helmet slightly as he spoke to reveal a bottle of whiskey as he spoke.

 _Shabuir_.

Rex stepped aside anyways, gesturing to Cody to indicate that he should enter. Once he did, Rex slammed his fist against the button to close the door and re-active the locking mechanism. He faced the door as is slid shut, refusing to look at Cody. He could hear Cody moving around behind him, discarding his helmet and popping open the whiskey – likely something nice that Obi-wan had slipped him – before sitting down on Rex’s bunk.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Cody asked, his voice gentle. Rex didn’t bother holding back his scoff as he turned to face the _al’verde_ lounging on his bunk.

“Do I look like I want to talk about it, you _di’kut_?”

Cody shrugged, taking a swig of the whiskey before responding.

“Let me rephrase that,” Cody deadpanned. “We are going to talk about it.”

Rex swiped the whiskey from his hands and took a long drink before plopping down on the bunk beside Cody, nursing the bottle in his lap.

“I would prefer if we didn’t,” Rex replied, ever the obstinate _vod’ika_. Cody sighed and reached out, setting the whiskey aside before gripping Rex’s chin so that the _alor’ad_ was forced to look him in the eyes.

“That _osik_ may work on your boys, but it won’t work on me, _cyar’ika_ ,” Cody growled out.

_“She's killed troopers,” Fox argued, refusing to delay the order to kill. “She’s armed and dangerous!”_

“ _Usen’ye_ ,” Rex growled back instead, yanking out of Cody’s grip. He made to stand up, but Cody slammed him back down against the bunk, snarling in his face as he pinned him against the sheets.

“ _Gev, Rex’ika_ ,” Cody ordered roughly, shoving his more firmly against the bunk for good measure. “We can talk about it now, or we can talk about it once the whiskey is done, but I am not leaving this _kriffing_ room until you talk about it. _Tayli’bac?”_

Rex swallowed and looked away, fighting his instinct to obey his _al’verde_ ’s order. Finally, he collected himself enough to get out a response.

“I don’t want to,” Rex ground out, his voice sounding pitiful, even to him.

Cody sighed, but didn’t relent the hold he had on his _alor’ad_.

“I know, _cyare_ ,” Cody said, his voice gentling. “But bottling it all up inside and taking it out on anyone within biting range isn’t helping.”

_“I do trust you,” Ahsoka said softly, looking anywhere but at Rex. “But you know as well as I do that no one else will believe me.”_

“She left, Codes,” Rex replied, swallowing down the anger and regret in his throat. “We failed her. _I failed her_.”

Rex’s voice finally broke, a rough sob slipping from his chest. Cody finally relented, pulling his _cyare_ against him as he sobbed. His tears were a wild, ugly thing, choking his breath and ripping from his chest. Cody held him through it all, gently soothing him.

“She trusted us,” Rex choked out. “And we hunted her down like an animal.”

“ _Udesii, Rex’ika,”_ Cody said softly, rubbing gentle circles into his _cyare’_ s back. “ _Ni cuy’olar_. _Ni cuy’olar.”_

Eventually, Rex’s sobs subsided into something less aggressive, his tears still falling, but his breaths coming more easily. Cody pressed a gentle kiss to his head before drawing away slightly.

“You never failed her, _Rex’ika_ ,” Cody said gently. “I was on the coms, and I’ve watched the footage. From the very beginning, you fought for her. You told Fox to delay the order to kill, you vouched for her when Fox wouldn’t stand down. You trusted her, and believed in her.”

“It wasn’t enough,” Rex replied softly. Cody pressed a kiss to his lips, quieting his _cyare_ without words. Rex leaned into the touch, deepening and lengthening the kiss. When the two finally pulled apart, they were panting slightly.

“You did everything you could, _Rex’ika_ ,” Cody insisted. “It’s the rest of us who failed her – the _vod’e_ who believed she could commit such atrocities; the Jedi Council who turned their back on her despite knowing her nature; those who sought to prosecute her without adequate evidence.”

Rex nodded and pressed against Cody, nuzzling against his neck. Cody relented, tilting his head aside to give his _cyare_ better access. Rex latched on immediately, drawing a gasp from Cody as he nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin of his neck.

Cody let his hands wander, pressing against Rex’s body through the thin layer of blacks her wore. As Rex’s attentions grew more heated and desperate, Cody found his own explorations growing bolder and more brash, until only the sounds of their heavy breathing, breathy gasps, and heady moans filled the space.

Rex pawed at Cody’s armor, but Cody gripped his wrist, shifting slightly so that he could lay his _alor’ad_ on the bunk – albeit much more gently than he had earlier. Rex allowed himself to be manipulated and maneuvered until his body was entirely beneath Cody’s, his _al’verde_ pressing down against him.

“Let me take care of you, _cyar’ika_ ,” Cody murmured, leaning down to gently capture Rex’s mouth in another kiss. Rex merely moaned his assent, arching up into Cody’s touch. Cody swallowed the sound with another kiss.

His _cyare_ was hurting, and he would be damned if he couldn’t ease that hurt the best way he knew how.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations: 
> 
> Vod - Brother/Sister (Plural: Vod'e)   
> Ori'vod - Older Brother/Sister (Plural: Ori'vod'e)  
> Vod'ika - Younger Brother/Sister  
> Shabuir - Bastard  
> Al’verde - Commander  
> Alor'ad - Captain  
> Osik - Shit  
> Cyare - Beloved (Variation: Cyar'ika)   
> Usen'ye - Go away (rude)   
> Gev - Stop/Pack it in  
> Tayli’bac? - Understand?  
> Udesii - Calm down/Take it easy   
> Ni cuy’olar - I am here


End file.
